


-2-

by medichka_shani



Series: sixdrabbles [2]
Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: Написано для челленджа sixdrabbles, на заявку Леориэль "Рабонские котики, алебарда и шоколад". Есть целое одно матерное слово.
Relationships: Clarice/Sid (Claymore)
Series: sixdrabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	-2-

Мед, ваниль и корица, какао-бобы. Перец, анис. Молотые лесные орехи. 

Сид сует палец в остывающий чан с темно-коричневым варевом и немедленно получает по локтю древком алебарды:

– Мы не пользуемся конфискованным в личных целях, – наставительно говорит Галк и подозрительно щурится: 

– Ведь мы не пользуемся же?..

Сид послушно отходит и строит невинную рожу. Вот, смотрите все, сукой буду, не пользуемся. Ему отказаться от дармовой контрабанды – как два пальца обоссать.

Это самая его любимая работенка, если подумать – обыск городских рынков с целью выявить умников, которые тащат в Святой город свои товары, забывая такую простую вещь, как налог. Умнику еще повезет, если там не окажется ничего запрещенного церковью; тогда стража всего лишь все отберет и сдаст в ратушу под учет. Строить горе-контрабандистов – непыльное дело; не сравнить с усмирением допившегося до белочки горожанина, с топором гоняющегося за женой и детьми, бордельными рейдами или разгоном погромов. Никаких тебе также чудовищ и выпущенных кишок.

Иногда с торговцами удается договориться по-свойски, и тогда в карман Сиду перебираются несколько монет, или бутылка вина, или мешок моркови, на самый худой конец...

Только сегодня договориться точно не выйдет. Галк строгий, заподозрит чего-то – открутит одно яйцо. И как назло, сегодняшний пойманный ловкач толкает на рынке не хлопок, не специи и не кружево, а редкое южное лакомство. Шоколад.

Сид теперь знает: шоколад бывает и горький и сладкий, бывает холодный или горячий, бывает в виде шариков с орехами и цукатами. Перченый, с клюквой, с бергамотом и розмарином, посыпанный сладкой пудрой и с молоком, и с наструганной апельсиновой цедрой – такое не грех подать на стол и епископу; по мнению Сида, не будет греха, если и скромный стражник немного возьмет. Конечно же, не себе; мужчина должен любить пиво и мясо. Но, к счастью, у него есть, кого угостить.

– Сид, – окликает капитан Ганес. – Пойди проследи, как там тренируются новобранцы.

Сид даже шипит от досады. Это не хорошо. Это значит – торчи битый час на плацу, на виду у всех, на самом солнцепеке, наблюдая за упражняющимися с оружием новичками, пока монастырский колокол не прозвонит, что можно идти на обед.

К условному их с Клариссой месту встреч он прибегает уже запыхавшийся и усталый, ныряет в холодок между каменых стен, вздрагивающими от отвращения руками выворачивает карманы. В карманах, а также за пазухой мерзостно-липко; штаны и рубашка пристали к коже. Сид, кажется, весь провонял ванилью, корицей, гвоздикой и приторным духом шоколадных бобов. Напизженный под самым носом у Галка шоколад течет по рукам.

– Мам, из него кишки с дерьмом лезут.  
– Сид, боже мой, ты что, ранен?.. Что это у тебя на рубашке? 

Кларисса смотрит с тревогой, а ее негодная девочка насмешливо морщит нос. 

– Да вот, – отвечает он, понимая, что отвертеться от объяснения не удастся. – У меня от жары наступило истечение мозгов из всех телесных пор. 

Кларисса подходит, бряцая амуницией, и сосредоточенно оттирает шоколад у него со щеки. А потом, быстро оглядевшись, чмокает Сида в губы. Прикосновение ее обветренных губ кажется ему слаще, чем вся контрабанда мира. 

Но пару-то апельсинов для своей рыжей клеймор он точно где-нибудь на рынке сопрет.


End file.
